Up To No Good
by Waylar
Summary: How much trouble can twin boys get into? A lot. How much trouble can twin boys get into when their with their friends? So much more. What have Fred and George gotten themselves into? T because there will be swearing and other stuffs...
1. Chapter 1

**I dont own Harry Potter. I wish I did. But if I did Fred and Sirius and Dumbledore would never have died so...**

Tori Ozera sat in an empty compartment of The Hogwarts Express. This would be her first year at Hogwarts. She hadn't experienced much magic before, seeing as she was a muggleborn, and so she was about ready to burst with excitement.

She wouldnt strike you as unordinary if you passed her on the street. With her black hair, blue eyes, and pale skin, she would seem just a normal as anyone. But, she had a seceret she had just learned about herself. She was a witch. She could do magic with a wand, brew potions, and even fly on a broom. Once she was trained, that is. And that is why she was on a trian. The train would take her and hundreds of other students to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. At Hogwarts, professors would teach the young wizards everything they need to know in their skills. Then they would be sent off into the wizarding world to find jobs, fall in love, and send a future generation off to Hogwarts after them.

Tori had been sitting in her compartment for about five minutes before there was a gentle knock at the door. It slid open to reveal a smal girl. Again, you would not find anything unusual about this girl. No green skin, no long pointy nose topped off with a mole. Sholder length dark hair fraimed her tanned skin, and dark chocolate was set into her perfectly round eyes. No, you would not know this girl was a witch if you saw her.

"Hello, I'm Tala Hathaway. May I sit here?" she said.

"Sure. I'm Tori Ozera." they shook hands and Tala sat across for Tori. They had about a minute of silence before two loud voices could be heard outside in the corridor.

"... still can't believe Ron."

"Stupid prat, making us late again. Lets try in here." The door slid open again, this time to show two boys, identical down to the last freckle. They had the same, wild red hair and the same brown eyes.

"Hi," said the one who had opened the door, "I'm Fred Weasley, this is George."

"Can we sit here?" asked the other.

"Okay." Each boy took a seat next to one of the girls.

The train started to move, slowly picking up speed until it had left the station. They spent the rest of the ride joking and laughing, the twins were very funny, and when the trolly lady came with her food cart, stuffing their faces with sweets.

When the train arrived, they were hearded together by a giant man who said his name was Hagrid. Hagrid was huge, with a big wild beard and unbrushed hair that went all over the place. He showed them to small boats that seated four, though Hagrid needed one for himself. The boats sailed over a black lake, it's surface unbroken except the the ripples caused by the boats. While she heard wispers of a giant squid and merpeople, Tori wondered what was really down there.

When the first years got their first glimpse for the castle, gasps and and sounds of awe could be hears all around. Hogwarts was beautiful, lit only by the lights coming from the windows. As the boats got closer Tori could start to make out the deatails. Tall towers on each corner, big wodden doors waited to great them in the front. Off in one direction, a big leafless tree thrashed about in the night air. In the other direction, a small hut was surrounded by a small patch where the vines of pumpkins were just beginning to grow. Surrounding it all was a dark, but everything was dark at this point in the night, forest.

George nudged Fred, "Guess we'll have to make an effort not to break that, huh Freddie?" Fred snickered at George's joke.

They entered through the double doors to be met by a stern-looking woman. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun and she wore an expression of 'do not cross me' that could only be achieved through years of experiance.

"Hello students. I am professor McGonagall. In a few moments, I will lead you through these doors so you can be sorted into your houses. The four houses are: Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Now, follow me."

She lead the first years into the Great Hall. It was huge, with four tables side by side in a neat row and a fifth in front of them all to seat the teachers. Candles floated around the room giving it an eery light. The ceeling looked like the sky, cloudless tonight. Tala had read about it in Hogwarts; A History, which she had gotten while school shopping in Diagon Ally. In the front of the room, was a small, wooden stool on which a frayed hat sat.

McGonagall walked up and stopped right next to the stool. She pulled from her robes a scroll that she began to read off of.

"Arkwood, Selena" was put into slytherin. A few students later "Hathaway, Tala" was called. McGonagall placed the hat on her head. After a moment's pause, the Hat's clear voice called out "RAVENCLAW!" and Tala want to sit at the cheering table. "Johnson, Angelina" and "Jordan, Lee" were poth put in Gryffindor. "Mercury, Johnathon" was a Hufflepuff and then "Ozera, Victoria" was called. Slowly, she walked uo to the stool. The hat was placed on her head.

_"Hmmm. There is loyalty, so much loyalty. Hufflepuff would work for you. But there is also bravery. Bravery to the point of recklessness. I know! _GRYFFINDOR!" Tori jumped off the stool to join the clapping Gryffindor table. More students were sorted before "Weasley, Fred" was sorted into Gryffindor. That just left "Weasley, George" who was also a Gryffindor and the sorting was over.

Headmaster Dumbledore stood up and said, "Welcome, all of you, to Hogwarts! I welcome all of you to school! May this year be wonderful, full of learning and fun! Now, let me remind you that the forest surrounding the castle is forbidden unless you are with an adult. Now, dig in!"

Every student in the hall stuffed themselves and made new friends that night. Six years later, at the beginning of their seventh year, those four students sat exactly where they began. On the same trian, in the very same compartment, but so much had changed...


	2. Trouble

**Hola! Here's the next chapter! I still don't own Harry Potter, the books would suck if I did. So, those rights go to J.K. Rowling.**

Tala sat in the corner of the compartment, completly absorbed in her book. _Sherlock Holmes _was her favorite muggle novel series and she was re-reading one of them, _again._ Being a half-blood, she had grown up around both the muggle and wizard worlds.

"Haven't you already read that book, twice?" Tori asked Tala.

Without even looking up from it's pages Tala replied, "Four times, this is my fifth." Tori mumbeled something about _'stupid Ravenclaw'_.

"Doesn't that get boring?" George pestered his girlfriend. Tala and George had started dating in the middle of their sixth year, after George asked her to the Yule Ball.

"No, it doesnt. Shut up, I'm reading." she snapped.

Fred pulled something out of his pocket and leaned over to wisper something to his twin. George grinned and took the object from Fred's outstreched hand. This was the perfect time to test out their Decoy Detonator, the newest Weasley product for their joke shop. He held his hand above her head. When he dropped it, it would land on her book, making loud noises and generally creating a distraction.

Without even looking up to see if he was there, to see if he was holding anything, Tala said, "Set it off and I will end you." He quickly pulled back his arm.

"I swear she knows everything!" he grumbeled.

The train arrived at Hogwarts two hours later. All the students hurried through the double doors and sat at their respective tables, waiting for the sorting to start. After all the little first years where sorted, Dumbledore introduced the new Defence teacher, Umbridge. Fred thought she seemed like a right bitch from the start. He was certian he'd be hearing the little _'Hem-hem'_ many times this year, for all the trouble he would be causing.

Within the first week of term, Fred knew he had been right. That Umbridge woman was awful. She had given out 21 detentions already, within seven days. At least half of those going out to Fred, George, Tori and Harry Potter, whom had given her "lip" in class and had been spreading "lies about a dark man's return." Fred and George had gotten three detentions each, one for talking out of term and two for "causing mass meyhem", which ment setting off the detonaters in the Great had gotten two detentions for the detonatiors as well, and one for telling Umbridge that they should serve their detentions back to back because if they stretched them out by weeks they'd have five more to add on by the time they were done with their origonal three. Tala just sat back and laughed at the trouble the three where in.

"If you would just sit down and be quiet maybe you wouldn't get detentions." she said, even though she knew that was never going to happen. "This year you shouldn't cause so mugh trouble. This Umbridge woman isn't going to let _anything _slide. Maybe you should relax this year."

George scoffed, "Are you kidding?! This is our last year! We're going to go out with a bang!"

"Maybe we'll set the record for the most detentions in a year." said Fred.

"And have permenant scars on the back of your hands?" Tala asked, with an eyebrow raised.

"They sould be battle scars." said Tori.

George added, "Memories of how we fought bravely for justice in a time of war."

Tala rolled her eyes, "Suit yourself."

After the first month of school, the words _"I will not cause trouble."_ had stopped trying to heal on the back of the boys' and Tori's hands. Umbride had soo decided to just stick with that sentence because it covered everything they did. Tala had only had one detention, because she tried to avoide doing anything with Fred and George that would het her in trouble. The few times she had been dragged into a scheme; like stealing all Umbridge's kitten plates, she had managed to get away in time, and she was not caught. The one time she had been caught - tamper with Umbridge's tea bags, she turned purple - was because she caught them leaving her office. _"I will not cause trouble."_ was unreconisable on her, just a small mark here or there.

Fred and George had apperently made Umbridge their subject of the year, because more than half of their pranks involved her.


	3. AN

**Hi!**

**This story will be taking a break so I can focus on my Inheritance Cycle story, as well as the actual book I'm writing. I don't have time for three stories right now, so this one is on pause until I do have time. Maybe summer.  
By then, my writing will have improved though, so you can expect a better story!  
Sorry for doing this, but it had to be done.**

**Bye!**

**(P.S. I know you're glaring at me through your computer Adri. Sorry about your luck, child. I know how much you love being Tala.)**


End file.
